Jab Shaam Dhale
by abhirikafan
Summary: This story is written by my sister. I am only publishing it here. This story is a love story of a different kind... Something worth reading :) So, friends, please peep into it and review. I will convey your reviews to her :)


_**A/N: Again another OS written by my Sister. I am publishing it here. A "romantic" OS - a very touchy one. Hope you like it. :)**_

_**Enjoy Reading -**_

**Story:**

An old man...of around 70 years of age is sitting on a rocking chair reading the newspaper and a woman of around 62 years is sitting beside him on a chair with a old trunk open in front of her, taking out old books and things...dusting them..

The man look up with "achanak yeah purane cheez leke baith gayi?"

"ha bas aise hi..bache bhi nahi hey..waqt nahi beet raha tha,aap to news channel akbar kitab wagera se time pass ker lete hey mujse nahi hota.."

"hmm..kuch dhund rahi ho lag raha hey.."

"ha wo purana album.."

the man smiled painfully.."firse wo sab yaad kerna cahrahi ho?"

"yaad? Wo sab hum bhule hi kab?humari jindegi ka ahem hissa hi to wo sab."

" sab chut hi to gaya..aab to bas.."

"to kya jo chale gaye unhe vul jaye?"

she was speaking all this while continuing her work..she brought out the album..dusted it with care.. The man turned away his head..the women got up sat just beside the man with the album..automatically the newspaper is kept on the table.

She turned the first page..8people were standing in the photo..two girls 6men.. 3pair of buddies..the girls were also bestest frnds..

The woman is looking at the photo with care..love, and the man uttered "photo khichne ki waqt bhi doctor sahab aur acp sir larai se baaj nahi ate"

"larai suru aapki hi bajase hua tha.."

"nahi..wo to doctor sahab aise hi.."

"jee nahi..Salunkhe sir aise hi larte nahi they.."

"acha babah thik hey.."

the women looked at the man..smiled and turned the page..

A pair of best buddies one with naughty smile and another angry look..

"yeah photo to aap ne khichi thi na.."

"ha mobile se khich liya tha..Freddy aur Vivek larr rahe they..fir baad mey printout.." he stopped suddenly lost in past..

The woman turned the next page and she also become silent.. Another pair of bestest frnds..brothers..the man sitting beside her and her ladla devar..

A tear slipped.. "Tarika pata hey acp sir ko aur team ko laga tha hum dono aab nahi rahe fir hospital aye aur hume thik dekh ke unke ankho mey ansu a gaye they..tab Vivek ney yeah photo khicha tha..usne kaha tha ki jab humne pichese awaj diya tabhi use pata chal gaya tha ki hum dono hi thik hey"

"kaise?"

"uska kehna tha ager ek bhi na rehta to dusra aise jindegi se bhari awaj se nahi bula pata..sab sochte they hum saath mey hi..per ajeeb baat dekho..wo kitni asani se bye boss bol ke chala gaya"

he stopped..Tarika wiped a drop of tear rolling down her cheek again heard the voice "aur mein araam se 15 saal uske bagair.."

Tarika kept a hand over his shoulder..he stopped...Tarika silently turned the pages of the album but he was lost...Tarika kept the album away..looked at the vast horizon..the sky..

Abhijeet after sometime spoke "sayed aj hum dono aise saath mey baithe hi na hote ager humare yeah family na hoti."

Tarika nodded "aap to aise hi mujse.."

"ha pehle to bas doctor sahab ko tang kerne keliye flrt kerta tha mein..aur uss chakker mey ulta Daya mera tang khichta tha..aur uss khichai se hi mujhe lagne laga ki mujhe uska wo sab kehna mujhe acha lagne laga hey..aur dhere dhere samajh aya ki mein tumse pyar kerne laga hu"

Tarika smiled "per kehe nahi paye?"

"pehle to laga ki mera yeah pyar kerna hi thik nahi..jise apna pehchan bhi pata nahi use pyar shaadi..uhun"

"fir?"

"fir rishta banta gaya aur kuch kehni ki jarurat hi nahi hui"

Tarika smiled "pata hey aj bhi wo sab din yaad kerke dil mey halchal mehsus kerti hu.."

Abhijeet was silently looking far away..

"kitne saal bit gaye hey na?hum dono ney to sayed socha bhi tha ki saalo bit jayega saath mey aise jite hue?"

"hmm"

"kabhie kabhie piche dekhta hu na to ajeeb sa sakun milta hey...ek waqt sab chut gaya tha fir sab rishte kaise mil gaya na?"

"ha aur jindegi ki sahi maine mey matlab samajh aya.."

"per pata hey aab kabhie kabhie bahut thaka hua mehsus kerta hu.."

Tarika nodded leaned back on the chair with "mein bhi..ek ek kerke sab chale gaye..serf hum dono.."

"ha Tarika.. Pehle ACP sir aur doctor saab fir Freddy.. Uske bad Vivek Rajat.. Uss sab ke bad.. Mera bhai bhi.."

Tarika kept a hand over his palm.. Abhijeet continued "tab se sayed eahi cahta mein ki mein bhi..per tumhe chor ke bhi to nahi ja sakta na.."

Tarika nodded with "fir Purvi aur Shreya bhi aur do saal pehle Sachin.. Aj kal to sach mey dil kerta hey ki hum dono bhi apne uss parivar ke pass chale jaye jisse hume sab mila.."

"ha Tarika per pata hey iss sab tamanna ki bich kya sakun deta hey mujhe?"

"kya?" Tarika asked still in a tired tone

Abhijeet answered in a sad tone but with hope "din mahine saal bit gaye per ek saath nahi chuta humara..aj ager iss sabse durr bhi jana cahte hey to saath.."

Tarika smiled "shaadi ka bandhan hota hi hey aisa..wo saat bachan..saat janmo ka sath jo hey"

Abhijeet smiled.

They both sat back looking frwrd towards the sunset.

Many words revolved around them

**"Tarika jee"**

**"aap bahut khubsurat lag rahi hey Tarika jee"**

**"arey Tarika jee keh rahi hey to sahi hi hoga na"**

**"Tarika jee aap hi batayiye.."**

**"Abhijeet kya tum bhi"**

**"kitne flirt kerto ho tum.."**

**"jaha bhi jate ho flirt kerte ho kya?"**

**"apna bilkul khayal nahi rkhte tum.."**

**"Tarika aj se tum mrs Tarika Abhijeet ban gayi kaisa lag raha hey?"**

after a long silence gaining strength from each other's company recalling the past both came back to present.

Tarika looked around with "sham ho gayi..aj bhi sayed bacho ko ane mey der ho jayegi..chalo aap khalo.."

"aur tum baithe raho unke liye?"

"ha wo.."

"pehle jab mujhe der hojata tha to tum baithi rehti thi aab bacho ke liye.."

"chain se nahi khane se khana pachta nahi..aur jab tak bache aur aap kha nahi lete mujhe chain nahi ata..aab chaliye.."

Abhijeet smiled and nodded and got up..

The night..the wind all are singing a lullaby..sending both of them a message to spend one more day together..relishing the togetherness...

**getting old with the one u loved...most beautiful romance in world.**


End file.
